Memoirs of You
by vaguebeauty
Summary: Rosalinda was a very kindred spirit, even at the tender age of seven. In 1842, Dwayne comes into her life as her nanny when found by the gaurds at her parents party. A slave to society and a slave to her heart, the two immediately form a bond her father does not approve of.
1. She's A Kindred Spirit

**Here is the second story I have thought of uploading, and I will be doing covers for both this story and Bad Blood. :) I hope you aren't mad that I deleted all my others, I don't think I saved them - but the truth is I wouldn't need to as I will be re-vamping them completely. If you have an suggestions, advice, or comments please kindly put them in a review. **

**This is infact a Dwayne/OC for I have already posted the preview of my Marko/OC and thought Dwayne would be fantastic for this part! I know, everyone most lilely wishes their character can be with ALL the boys, because their so frickin hot it's hard to decide but fortunetly you find that perfect one for your OC. **

**Memoirs of You, I hope to make it a saga but with my lazyness and procrastionation I may do a sequal or not but I love the idea of this already and may do it but then again - lazyness and also RECOVERY. I really hate recovery, I CAN'T EVEN GET A BATH! *huff* Well, enough of my self pity. **

**I shall explain to you somewhat of what this story is about, first it delves into the time of 1842. I am not very familiar with the time, and if anything I do is wrong about it I am deeply sorry, I try not to.. use things from a earlier time - just the story, no description. ANYWAYS, the girl Dwayne meets is human, and very classy - while he is not so much. She comes from a wealthy line of people, and yet is different from her snotty friends (though she could never really call them that) and her father wants her to marry someone rich and from a good family. **

**I bet you can see where this is going, but an incident with her boyfriend (who's a total ass) leaves her weak and dying, resorting in Dwayne's turning of her (of course with Max's permission beforehand). As time rolls on, she reflects on all the times she's been through, the clothes, the styles, the music. And hopefully, during the movie I will do it for the sequal. **

**I'm probably babbling right now, so I think we should head on to the story? But first, the disclaimer and the warnings. If you have any ideas for chapters on the story, don't hesitate to put them in a review! Oh, and we do need a name for our dear girl. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Lost Boys, what a damn shame. ._.**

**Warning: Possible vulgar language, adult situations, dark themes, suggestive thoughts, and SEXY VAMPIRES! Haha. :D**

**TO THE STORY WE GO! :) **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_France, Paris January 13, 1842 _

_Cher journal, _

_I do not know why I have a journal to contain my thoughts as I am only seven years old, papa says I am the intellectual of the family and wishes me to record my thoughts and feelings into this leather bound wonder. I have been reading since I was five, and now read a level that is considered adult in my mama's eyes. _

_I was the baby of the bunch, my sister Carla was thirteen and had a rebellious attitude and my other sister Liana was sixteen and on her way into a marriage - though I didn't approve of who she was to be wed to, she was happy and that's all that mattered. Besides, whenever I try to convince her that her husband is a lying.. well, I can't say that word, but he is not good for her. Anyways, Liana just waves me off with a muttered sentence of "go away brat, and play with your toys" and I would just sulk away my heart feeling as if filled with lead at the harshness of her words. Then their was Julianna, she was the snob of the family. Julianna always wore the prettiest clothing, and never not gone a day without flirting all the while flaunting her bossoms. She was the oldest at the age of twenty, and was very pretty - and she knew that. _

_That's partly why I thought she was vain, -giggles-. I know she can't help it, but sometimes it makes me sad to know her. I, being the baby, was dolled up in the latest fashions with my raven hair in the most adorable ringlet curls. I was babied, a lot, but I was very independant and didn't need to be. I always wanted to do things for myself, while my sisters did not - they were spoiled and even though I was I knew how to do things for myself. _

_I don't know what else to write here, perhaps my feelings now? Well, I don't exactly know how I feel. Calm and relaxed is one thing I know I am feeling, though the constant chatter of the party in the ballroom is making me slightly agitated. I loved the silence, it was peaceful. I heard a voice at the door talking with my father, and said of a slave. Slave? I don't like people to be treated as such, perhaps I shall find out what's going on? _

_This is it for my entry, mama and papa. Love your little girl, Rosalinda. :) _

I knew it was a wrong thing to do as such, but with all the noise I could not sleep. Even though I was told to stay in my room, I could not help my ever growing curiosity. I grabbed up my fluffy white rabbit, and hugged her to my chest as I crept out my room and into the ballroom. Due to the "slave" all the chatter had gone away and everyone seemed to have gone like bats out of hell. I was in a nightgown, but did not care as my curiousity got the best of me. Creeping down the stairs I saw mother and father with the sisters, who were oggling someone I couldn't see but could make out that the person was on his or her knees with our guards undoubtly grasping the person's biceps.

I kneeled at the last step and saw the man, he truly was something to ogle at. He was glaring up at my father, and spat out in hatred - though I couldn't make out the words I am sure they were not pretty and it seemed to me he was native. I frowned, why was it people are judged nowadays by the color of skin? Surely, it makes no difference wether you are light or dark but society did not seem to care. The man, was bulging with muscle and his hair was long, flowing like silk - it was wild but tamed and held a dark raven color. He held the sculpted jaw and angular facial structure of a native tribe, and he was as tall if not taller than my father.

They did not seem to notice me, and my crystal blue eyes widened with a gasp as my lips parted when the sight before me had occured before my eyes could tell. Father had slapped the kneeling indian, and just as the gasp had escaped my lips all heads snapped towards me. Father's rageful eyes softened to a look of shock and love, and my sisters cast me envious glares. Mother looked heartfelt, no doubt for what I witnessed. The only pair of eyes that striked me the most, were the native mans. They were so.. dark, mysterious and burned holes into me. I felt my heart fall to my stomach at the intensity of the gaze, and I took a step back with a tiny gulp.

I cowered timidly, and spoke softly. "Father, why have you treated this man that way?"

Father looked away, knowing I was kindred at heart. I was talking to father, but I could not seem to look away from the hawk eyes of the male kneeling before my family. I clutched my bunny tighter to my chest feeling self conscious in my flimsy floor-length nightgown and slippers. Father looked back at me, as I could feel his eyes upon me but yet I never looked away from the handsome man. It was as if I was caught in a trance, and no matter how hard I tried, I could not look away from the dark beauty the man held.

"I am sorry, Rosalinda. The anger got the best of me, I could not help in doing so."

I finally tore my gaze away from the man to look at the eyes of my father directly, blue eyes meeting green as I stared up. "And curiousity gets the best of me sometimes, but I do not hit those who anger me."

Mother finally spoke up, "Girls, why don't you head off to bed?" Carla, Julianna, and Liana all passed by me giving harsh whispers ordering me to stay away from the so called slave or snickering at thinking I could woe the man who no doubt was way older than I. I frowned, and forced the tears that wielded in my eyes to go away and clenching them shut, I gave a deep breath. Counting to ten, I opened them, the guards had left upon my parents orders and left the man, myself, and mother and father.

Father waved me over, and I hesitated before padding my way to his side. Father crouched to my level and smoothed a curl from my face, "I want you to take this man to the quest quarters and show him the proper clothes and all. Can you do that for me?"

I gave my father a confused look and inclined my head, "What for father?"

Father smiled a bit melancholy and stood looking down at me as I lifted my head backwards, "You are getting a nanny."

I arched a perfectly thin raven eyebrow, "Aren't nannies female?"

Father rolled his eyes, "Rosalinda."

His tone was a warning, and I nodded curtly staring at my fluffy slippers and murmured, "Yes, papa."

I timidly walked over to the man, and he gave me a kind smile. I grabbed his shackled wrists and gave a frown, keys. Where are the keys? I glanced back at the tap on my shoulder and before my line of vision dangled a set of keys. Mother smiled kindly at me, "The longest is the keys to the cuff. Don't stay up to late." She kissed my forehead smoothing back my hair walking off as a scarlet hue tinged my porcelain cheeks.

I looked back at the man, and unlocked the shackles hearing them clatter to the floor with an almost massive force. I flinched at the loud sound of the chains hitting tile, and saw that his wrists were red. I rubbed them gently, as if to take away the hurt. I glanced up when I realised what I was doing, and pulled away. "I am sorry, sir."

The indian gave a genuine smile, and I could have sworn I had just melted. He was even more gorgeous as he smiled. "Dwayne."

I gaped, he could speak english! "You speak english."

Dwayne, as the man said his name was, gave a rich laugh. "I sure can, blue eyes."

As if possible, my cheeks turned even more red. "I'm sorry, I did not know. I just assumed."

Dwayne inclined his head, "It is alright, stop being sorry for everything."

I let my eyes drop back to my feet, glancing up as I felt movement and the man had stood. I looked up and up, he really was huge. He gave me a smile, though it was laced with pain and held out his hand. I placed my smaller one in his larger one, marveling at the tiny size in his own. It fit like a puzzle piece, and I felt my heart speed up at the thought.

I led Dwayne down the corridor off to the right, and was silent very aware of his eyes on my form. I led him into the room and walked into the bathroom, turning on the tub's water while grabbing a rag and wetting it with soap and water. I wringed the water out, and shut off the water. Walking out of the bathroom, I saw Dwayne had found the clothes and already wore the pants.

I looked away sheepish, "Can you sit on the bed please?"

Dwayne looked to me, and complied without a word. I clambered onto the bed and sat on his lap being ever so careful not to hurt him. I cleaned the dirt off his hands and face, turning over the clean side to scrub the dirt smudges from his chest. His eyes watched me as I did so, as if studying me. "How old are you?"

I glanced up, "Seven." I went back to work, frowning when I touched his bleeding lip with the rag as he flinched. "I'm.." I knew better than to say sorry after being told not to but I could not help it and trailed off.

"You are a very smart child."

I smiled, "Papa says so, I'm reading adult books now."

Dwayne smiled, "Have you read Dracula?"

Upon the mention of Dracula, a huge grin struck across my face and I nodded. "It is marvelous. Do you like Bram Stoker?"

Dwayne nodded, "As well as Shakespear and Edgar Alan Poe."

I nodded, "I as well love those authors. I adore the darker side of poetry and literature though, most people don't understand the beauty that can be found in the dark."

Dwayne added in, "Truly.."

I gave a yawn and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I glanced over to the grandfather clock and found that it was past midnight. Jesus, I thought. Dwayne lifted me and I supressed a small squeak at the sudden movement. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not used to be so high in the air and clenched my bleary eyes shut. As he walked, I told him where my room was.

Not long I felt the soft cotton of my bed underneath my back, and opened my eyes. Dwayne pulled my duvet over me and tucked me in with a kind smile. "Goodnight." I rolled over as he walked for the door. I yawned, "Goodnight, Dwayne.." He stopped at the frame and turned to face me. I gave a soft smile, "I like you Dwayne.." I felt the murky waters of sleep drag me under just as I said his name and faintly heard his voice say "I like you too" before I was out.

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Memoirs of You and find that I loved writing this up. I have found a name so you don't have to worry about that, but if you want you may put one in your review!_


	2. Reluctant Without You

**Hello my lovely readers, three reviews already - I feel so happy! Keep reviewing dears, I will write a lot more frequently! ANYWAYS, I know some of you are probably questioning the whole "slave" part of the story, but I assume back in the 1840's their was still a slave trade for other people (other than blacks - no offence) that were slaves to the caucasion people. **

**Dwayne, in the story (so far) is in fact a human - and will be going through the change during this. So I am terribly sorry for the loss of our beloved troublemakers Marko and Paul, but they will come in the story trust that! In this chapter, their will be two surprise guests. Who could they be? READ TO FIND OUT! **

**I believe that is all to add, save for the disclaimer and warnings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Lost Boys. Though I could try wishing, it never works. *sigh* Of course I do not own _Arshad's Girl On Fire_ that is also in the story - I wish. **

**Warnings: Adult situations, mild violence, adult language, and snotty sisters. *ha***

**ONWARD MY TRUSTY VIEWERS!**

* * *

_France, Paris August 3, 1847_

_Cher journal, _

_I am twelve years old, and yet I feel as if I am in my thirties. Father wants me to stop telling Dwayne to relax and take a break from babysitting me, yet I do not see why we needed Dwayne. Mother assured me it was for extra help, yet I did not believe her. Dwayne often asked if I would need anything, yet when I did and he had asked I would shake my head and get whatever needed myself. _

_I felt heartbroken as he had to be trapped here like a caged animal that father catches on his hunting trips, Dwayne tells me he does not mind for I am there and I would always blush and look away. Dwayne, paid more attention to me than my sistsers even when giving him their utmost attention and in turn that made them angry with jealousy. When alone, they often cornered me, teased, insulted, and did anything they could to make me feel bad._

_I feel lonely more so than ever, and want nothing more than to curl in a ball at the farthest corner of my room and disappear. Dwayne comforted me, and when my sisters saw this they increased their rampant acts of cruelty upon me, not physically - oh no, they would surely be found out. The emotional scars of their vile words inflicted upon me, made me feel worthless. It was like I wasn't even a sister to them anymore, and even that made me want to shatter. _

_I must go now, father and mother, for it's time for my bath, but I do most certainly love you. _

I grabbed a pair of pajama's to change into, and padded my way into the bathroom. Dwayne popped his head in my bedroom door, "Rosa?" I peaked my own head out my bathroom, "I'm in here." Dwayne gives a curt nod, and smiled. I swore my knees just gave out, but I knew I was still standing. "Alright, just checking. Do you need any help starting the bath?"

I shook my head, "No thank you." Dwayne gave a understanding gaze before pulling his head from the crack of the door disappearing with a click of the door. I set my clothes on the toilet, which the lid was closed. **(Did they even have them back then?)** I made my ways to the bathtub and boosted myself on the edge reaching a small hand out to clasp the knob for the hot water.

Soon the steam rose, and the bathtub filled after placing the plug in the stop and letting myself slide off the edge, I began to undress. Not many moments later, and all the clothes were in a pile on the floor. As usual, as it had became a normal routine I walked for the bathroom door and set the clothes outside before closing the door and locking it.

_Ten minutes later.. _

Dwayne had heard Rosalinda's soft voice singing from the bathroom as he had picked up the pile of unclean clothing. Dwayne listened to her beautiful voice, that of an angels and soft as a bell. Dwayne leant against the frame, and a soft smile curled at his lips at the sound.

"_They don't own me  
I'm not a piece in their game  
Can't control me  
They're the only ones to be blamed  
I'll never breakdown  
I won't give up this fight  
I'll give them nothing  
Nothing Nothing  
Ohhh ohhh_"

I had my eyelids closed as I messaged the shampoo into my scalp, singing the song I heard in my dreams - from a man, he sounded like Dwayne almost. But certainly that couldn't be? I went under taking a deep breath, scrubbing out the shampoo before rising above the soapy water and opening my eyes as I made a grab for the conditioner singing another half of the song.

"_Notice me cause I've been here all along  
I've been waiting  
Since you sang me your song  
It's our moment to turn things around  
And show them something  
With nothing, With nothing  
And now our star-crossed love has materialized  
We've locked our fate right here, right now_"

_Five minutes later.. _

I watched the water as it swirled down the drain, and once it all washed away I stood and was instantly wrapped in a fluffy towel. Dwayne did not look as he had the towel shielding his eyes before wrapping me in it. Setting me on the edge, Dwayne used a seperate one as the other wound around me and began to dry off my hair. I clenched my eyes shut, a smile gracing my lips. Sometimes, I did enjoy being babied.

"You have a beautiful voice, Rosa."

My eyes snapped open, "What?"

Dwayne smiled, "When you sing."

A blush immediately spread over my cheeks, "You heard that?"

Dwayne nodded, "Do not be ashamed, Rosa - you are very sweet, too sweet to be so."

Dwayne walked out, while I changed into my pajamas. They were plain and simple, but also cozy as the night was chilly. It was a thick long-sleeve shirt, with fleece pants and my fluffy slippers. I padded my way into my room, where Dwayne sat indian style on the bed a brush in hand. I clambered onto his lap, knowing the drill, and winced few times as when the brush would reach a tangle and catch but he held the locks of my hair so that it wouldn't hurt.

This action, was calming and I felt my eyelids suddenly become heavy. I gave a yawn, and covered my open mouth with my hand. I heard mother's call from the lounge, "Rosalinda!" I leapt at the sound, startled but before I could fall Dwayne's strong arms locked around my waist and the tips of my hair just barely brushed against the carpet.

Dwayne set me down, ignoring my blush and took my hand the both of us walking out. Upon entry to the lounge, I stopped and stared at the two men that stood before me. Dwayne stiffened beside me, and I glanced up at him confused. "Dwayne?" Dwayne glanced down upon me, and gave a nervous smile.

Mother held back a scowl, at the first name basis and beckoned me over. "Come here, Rosalinda. These two men are quite anxious to meet you." I bit my lip, hesitating and looked over the two. The first, looked like a geek - even more so than father's co-workers. He had light brown hair, round glasses, and wore a suit that didn't even bother to match. What threw me off was his smile, it was way too nice and bubbly. "This is Max, and his son David."

I padded my way over to my mother's side, letting Dwayne's warm hand go reluctantly. I felt cold, and I glanced to Dwayne with a frown. I snapped my gaze to the older man as he spoke, "We are sorry to have frightened you in any way, Miss Voda." I glanced to his "son" and felt the chill rise and my fear shone in my eyes. David's persona screamed "danger, keep away" and I felt the cold eat at me.

I gulped seeing his smirk towards me and cowered, eyes widening. He looked nothing of Max, and had white hair with the most piercing ice blue eyes I have ever seen, and wore all black. The only color was his hair and skin, which was albino - a pale color. "How do you feel, _Miss Voda_?" David's tone was arctic, and I heard a growl from behind me. Dwayne had taken a step forward, "You are scaring her more, please leave."

Mother went to speak, but I grasped her wrist and as she looked to me I gave a pleeding look. Mother seemed taken aback by the sudden expression of fear on my face, "I assume that's all for tonight, Mr. Carrington and son. It is late, and Rosalinda must have her sleep." Max nodded curtly, "It is understandable, we will go. I apologize once again." Max walked passed, and when David's coat swirled at my ankles I shuddered and David gave a smirk.

As the door closed, Mother bid me goodnight and left. I frowned, and let my head hang suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. I didn't realise I was crying until a teardrop had hit the floor. Dwayne's footsteps sounded before I was picked up, cradled in his arms. I did not mind as of now, and just wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder as he made his way back to my room.

I murmured as he rested me upon my bed sheets, "Don't leave.." I felt his nod, and soon found his warm body to be resting by my side. I curled into his side, as the duvet and sheets were pulled over the both of us. His arms wound around my waist and I felt warmth and the feeling of safety blanket over me. The darkness swallowed me whole as soon as I felt his fingers run through my raven locks to comfort me.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed chapter two of Memoirs Of You. I would write more but I find that hard with a very lovable cat hanging all over you! Haha. Review please!_


End file.
